broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
113 Home
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane is running through the forest into the wind, his feet kicking up clumps of bloody snow. He's still bleeding from the two cuts on his forehead, and his red scarf trails out behind him, blown by the wind. His eyes are blank circles, and his expression is intense. He says, in large text, "*There!*" In normal text, he continues "It's not moving! It must have *bled out*!" The trees in the background are not the dense pine trees that have been seen in the forest before, but are rather straight, thin tree trunks with no visible foliage or branches, creating a subtle pattern of three large lines in the background, with two smaller lines indicating trees that are further away between two of the larger trees. ; Panel 2. Zane continues "It *died* before it could get --" He stops, his expression taken aback and his eyes blank circles. Blood continues to drip down the side of his face, and the snow blows wildly around him. ; Panel 3. The other two panels have been overlaid over the top left of this panel, and it stretches to the edges of the comic. Zane continues, in small text, "*Home*." A line of bloody footprints is behind him, and he is looking at the creature, which is lying at the edge of a large, round pool of water. Its injured bone-covered abdomen is lying on the ground in a pool of blood on the snow, while its head and torso are mostly submerged in the water, with all of its legs except for the back right leg trailing into the water. It apparently shed bones as it dragged itself to the pool, and there are messy lines of blood leading over the snow to it. What looks like an anus is visible at the end of its large bulb-shaped abdomen. It's not covered with bones, it's the same pinkish color as the area where Zane gouged it and it's heavily puckered, similar to the wrinkled holes in Zane's dreams although smaller. The pool is a perfect circle, and its diameter is apparently about 30-35 feet. Although the snow is thick on the ground, there are about two or three feet around the circumference of the pool where there's no snow. In this area, the edges of the ground are deeply wrinkled all around the pond, with the wrinkles furrowing deeply into the ground and continuing into the hole. The sides of the pool are straight up and down, not sloped. The water in the pond is a rich, bright shade of blue, clear enough that the furrowed sides of the pool can be seen although it's murky where the creature is bleeding into the water. The trees around the pool cast dark, long shadows over the pool, rippled by the creature's movement. All of the trees in the area are long and tall, and one in the foreground appears to be either dead or all of its leaves have fallen off for the winter.